Snow
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: One shot detailing Snow's actions that helped him get into Beacon. Part of my 100 Themes Challenge: 9-Cold


Cold. That's all Snow felt at this point in his life. Not just from the eternal winter that blanketed the land around his village in northern Vale, nearly at the northmost tip of Vytal. Not just from the fact he had been out there for nearly a day since the last attack. Now it was because he only knew it from

His grip around the hilt of his weapon tightened as the group drew closer, not exactly in range yet but close to it. For days, Snow lay in wait among the trees in the permanently frozen forest surrounding his village, yet no sighting of them had been reported. Until now.

Leading the pack of twelve trudging through the snow-coated path was an Ursa, larger than many who had encountered one before had seen. It's spines were tipped with jagged edges like a bushel of harpoons jutting out from its back, and a slash across its eye from a village guardian that tried to play hero marked its blinded left eye. This was a Grimm that had a bloody history behind it, probably years in the making, decades even.

Among its pack were smaller Ursa, some bearing the spines that grew on them with experience while others' backs were barren. All in all, they were not expecting the ambush Snow had prepared for them. Powering his newly mastered semblance, he sunk into the tree branch as if he were melting into a puddle, slithering down the large plant unseen until he waited in the direct path of the charging Ursa horde.

"Wait for it..." he thought to himself, ready to strike as soon as they got close enough. Just as they came into range with his swipes, the lead Ursa stopped, its followers halting behind it as they growled in Snow's direction.

"Have I been discovered?" Snow cursed to himself, waiting for them to charge before he made his retreat. His vengeance would come another day.

Instead of running to his location and tearing him apart, the Grimm simply scanned the trees around them, as if they were unsure where he was. The sound of an airship flying overhead above rang over the path as a Bullhead zoomed overhead. From it, five figures descended on the pack. One, wielding a massive chainsword, dived on top of one of the younger Ursa, his saw ripping straight through its back and tearing its insides apart. Two smaller figures, one wielding a dual-bladed halberd, the other two daggers with dust-barreled revolvers with snubbed noses, landed on top of another two. The dagger-wielder drove her weapons into the eyes of an Ursa, which howled from the ungodly pain until firing from its pistol function put it out of its misery. The halberdier drove her weapon through the skull of another, then ripped it free as her weapon's head retracted back to reveal a flintlock cannon, aimed and fired at another Ursa and sending it reeling. The final two landed in the back, a dark red haired man taking up a heavy caliber sniper rifle while a platinum blonde armed with a simple riding crop, launching pulses of pure Aura energy at the Grimm.

"Huntsmen?" Snow thought. "What are they doing out here? This ruins my trap entirely!" His envious thoughts were interrupted as the halberdier cried out as she was whipped aside by the alphamale, a crunching sound echoing through the forest as she impacted against a thick tree nearby, hard.

"Marron!" the dagger wielder gasped as her revolver chambers spun to a freeze function, landing shots on the beast to freeze it in place and allow her and the elder to check on her.

"Professor?" The chainsword wielder called out, blocking another Ursa's swipe before cleaving its arm off entirely.

"She's got a broken collarbone, some cracked ribs, maybe a concussion." the professor informed. "We need to retreat otherwise I can't treat her without being left open this much."

To add to that statement, another Ursa, the second largest of the pack, lunged at the two. The sniper acted quickly, his rifle turning into a lance that he attempted to pierce the heart of the beast with it. Unfortunately, he was swatted out of the way as he bared down on Glynda and Marron.

Grimacing, Glynda wrapped her arms around her injured student to try and protect her from as much of the mauling that was about to take place, then was surprised as it never came. Peering over her shoulder, she found a new warrior had entered the battle. Towering above her was a young man in a white cloak and white hair, holding above them a massive shield a time and a half his height, shaped into one of the most intricate snowflake shapes she had ever seen. He had caught the attack just in time, as a second of hesitation may have made it too risky to protect her.

Snow turned to the professor below him, not letting his grip on the weapon falter as he did so. "Leave." he ordered, his shield folding back to its original sword form. In one swipe, the thick blade tore the Ursa in half as if it were paper. Not wasting time to argue, Glynda picked up Marron into her arms as the Alpha Ursa received the attention of its brethren being killed by a new opponent.

"This is for my mother." Snow growled as he dashed towards the Ursa, sword primed to cut through the bastard beast's flesh. What he wasn't expecting was the beast to block it with a shoulder of bone plating, harder than battleship steel, to deflect the blow. As Snow recoiled, the chainsword-wielder tried to take advantage of an opening from behind. Once again, the Ursa expected it, and the teeth of the rotating blade skimmed off its natural armor, followed by a paw swatting the man away.

"Hey, kid! Get away, that thing's too powerful for you!" the sniper called to Snow as he tried to fire off some shots at the Ursa that either landed in non-vital areas that didn't even make it flinch, or miss completely. Now bearing down on the human that shot at him, the sniper flipped his weapon around, the stock of the gun turning into a large boarding axe. He could barely swing the blade into the arm of the monster in time as it charged him, knocking him down but leaving the axe stuck in its arm. "Aw, crap!" he snarled as the Ursa roared in his face, ready to kill again.

Before the mutilation could commence, the beast roared in agony as the sound of metal against metal clashed through the clearing. The axe fell to the ground, along with a severed arm, its owner turning to find the all-white swordsman catching his weapon, switched to a massive shuriken mode earlier as the sniper was tossed to the ground.

"Remy, you alright?" The chainswordsman called from his position.

"I'm fine, Chad! Just go help Winter!" he replied, taking his axe back off the ground and shaking the blackened blood off of it.

"Oh, don't mind me! I'm FINE!" the dagger-wielder yelled as she was busy trying to fend off the final two smaller Ursa.

While Chad complied with that, Snow's shuriken transformed again, turning to a flail tethered to the hilt by a bungee cord. Thrashing the weapon around, he was able to land more hits on the massive Ursa while the one called Remy, stood back, his axe returning to its rifle form and firing off more rounds at the beast from behind. The weren't doing much compared to Snow's strikes, however he landed a few decisive hits.

Getting desperate, the beast charged Snow again. This time, the target was prepared for it. Just as the beast dropped his paw on top of him, Snow ducked into the ground and melted into it, his semblance allowing him to prepare for the final blow. While it looked around, trying to track him, Snow dropped down from above, out of a large pine tree, his sword primed to dig into the back of the beast, but that wasn't enough. He wanted to make an example of this one, to teach any onlookers not to mess with his village again. Tapping a button on the hilt, the ice Dust crystal inside his sword activated. The second it punctured the Ursa's back, ice encased the beast, three giant icicles piercing straight through it and bursting out its chest.

"Cold, isn't it?" Snow smirked as, with a flick of his wrist, reopened his blade to its shuriken, shattering the frozen Ursa to dozens of pieces.

As the remaining Ursa ran off while the ones called Winter and Remy took popshots at them to ensure their escape. Once they were gone, the three turned to the younger warrior.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculously dangerous that was? Jumping in here like a dunce?" Winter scolded, glaring up at the younger warrior who stood at least a foot above her, who refused to answer. "What? Now you can't talk?"

"For Monty's sake, Winter, shut up for five minutes...My head's killing me." Marron asked as she came to from behind a tree Professor Goodwich had her lean against while her wounds were treated.

"You okay, Marr?" Remy asked as he slung his weapon over his back.

"Her injuries should heal by the time finals begin." Goodwich reported, before walking up to Snow. "As for you, young man...Normally I would chastise someone in your position with interfering with Huntsman business. However, I think it was us that interfered in yours."

"You're joking, right?" Winter asked.

Ignoring the comment from her student, she continued. "I could sense your Aura earlier when my students and I must say I've never seen someone with such little training have such control over their semblance." she complimented. "Who trained you, if I may ask?"

Snow looked back at the severed head of the Alpha Ursa. "My mother." he said flatly. "She died last week. Protecting my sister from that thing."

Glynda's eyes glanced over at the head of the beast, its multiple pieces dissipating into the black wisp of smoke all dead Grimm became. "My condolences." she bowed.

"Must've been a helluva Huntress to train someone like you." The chainswordsman noted.

"There's never been a Huntsman or Huntress to come out of zis village." Snow deadpanned. "Zere are so many Grimm in zese parts, ve need to fight them off daily to survive."

"I'll make note of to send more Huntsmen missions here." Glynda nodded, making a mental note. "You say there's never been a Huntsman to come from this village?"

Snow simply shrugged.

"What if we were to change that? What is your name?"

* * *

"Snow! Hey! Hurry the hell up! The bullhead's burning fuel!" Rocco called as the axe-wielding musician waited over the hill of the snow blanketed forest.

Below him, Snow sat in front of a small memorial, a smaller cloaked girl standing next to him. In front of them stood a small headstone embedded in a shady, snow covered tree that stood only a few feet taller than the swordsman.

"It's still hard to believe it's been two years since zat day..." he thought, a chill running down his spine as he remembered the vivid detail of it all. The wreckage from the Ursa Attack, the blood splattered across the floor of his house, his younger sister begging their mother not to leave them.

"I'll be sure no Ursa hurt anyone while you're gone, Brother." the younger girl looked up at him, determination in her icy blue eyes. She had became stronger in that time as well. Even for a five year old, Elsa Whitmore was shaping up to be possibly even better than he had become in only three years at Beacon.

Snow gave an uncharacteristic chuckle as he russeled her hair. "I'll hold you to zat promise." he said as he stood up. "Keep watch over Mother as well."

"Da. I will." She nodded.

"Snow! Hurry it up al-" Rocco called again before Mei grabbing him by the ear shut him up. "Ow! C'mon Mei! That smarts!"

"You can be so rude sometimes, Rock." she scolded, dragging him back to the bullhead despite the bassist's protests.

"Must you go?" Elsa asked, looking back up to her older brother.

"I'll be back before you know it." he promised, looking back at the tombstone behind him. He could've almost sworn he saw a woman with bright white hair and periwinkle eyes smiling back at him. "I'll see you both again soon." he said as he went to rejoin his team.

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the one-shot detailing how Snow got into Beacon, as well as a little foreshadowing of what's coming in the future regarding a couple of these characters that we see that made up Team CRSM (Crimson), a team that graduated the year CFVY and STRM began attending Beacon.**

**The leader of Team CRSM, Chad Aens, was a promising Huntsman up until dropping off the radar when his checkered past caught up with him. For those of you wondering, yes. That was the White Fang lieutenant the fandom's been calling "Chains".**

**The guy with the sniper is Remmington "Remy" Irons, a Mistralian-born son of a weaponsmithing prodigy and former Mistral Tournament champion before being dethroned by Pyrrha Nikos.**

**Winter Schnee, the elder of the Schnee sisters and much more distant than Weiss ever could be, Winter quickly left the Huntress profession when a position in her father's board of directors was opened after an assassination by the White Fang. When bored, she will occasionaly venture to the woods behind the family estate and hunt Beowolves foolish enough to get that close to Atlas.**

**Finally, Marron Arc, the second oldest of the Arc siblings and almost the most butch. A tomboy from birth, and an accomplished weapons designer, it was to some's surprise she married Remy after graduating from Beacon. Also, after playing nothing but Assassins Creed: Unity for a week straight, I had to give someone a guillotine gun. That was just too perfect not to use as a weapon in this universe.**

**Finally, a refresher on Snow's backstory. He was raised in a northern Vale village, where snow is always on the forecast. It also doesn't have all the natural defenses to protect it from Grimm attacks, so it's very common for Ursa and Beowolves to Attack. Snow and Elsa's mother was captain of the guard up until the day an Ursa got the better of her, and killed her, leaving her son to take revenge on the beast that took his mother away from his family. He was ready to take them all in if it weren't for the arrival of a Huntsman team from Beacon lead by Professor Goodwich that nearly beat him to the punch. When they couldn't defeat them all, Snow joined and Attacked, killing the Ursa that killed his mom and gaining retribution as well as acceptance into Beacon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you lads and lasses next time!**


End file.
